


tweet fic mini collection

by slappyjr



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slappyjr/pseuds/slappyjr
Summary: randomly selected ships, each under 280 characters. originally posted on my twitter.





	1. 9 + 10: shikamaru/neji

**Author's Note:**

> i made a numbered list of characters and wrote tweet length fics for parings, some from other twitter users and some from a random number generator. more may be added if i get bored, or you can toss some numbers my way at the original tweet here! https://twitter.com/slappy_jr/status/989717439226167298?s=19

sometimes neji's thoughts are too loud. he's found that letting go of the past is easier said than done, but his mind is blessedly quiet when he's lying in the grass watching the clouds float by.

"thank you," he says.

shikamaru just hums and laces their fingers together.


	2. 3 + 7: kiba/shino

"if you look closely at its mandibles, you can see the difference between--"

kiba wasn't looking at the bug. he was too distracted by the rare little smile on shino's face as he gushed about this beetle or that mantis. cute.

"are you listening?"

"yeah! mantels."

"mandibles."


	3. 12 + 7: gaara/shino

gaara pretends to not notice the way that shino's face (what little of it is visible) turns pink whenever they hold hands. he supposes it's polite to not mention it, even though it's been almost two months. after all, shino never points out that gaara still turns pink too.


	4. 1 + 8: ino/naruto

naruto used to think she was just like sakura: an opinionated medical-nin with questionable taste in guys. but one way or another he uncovered the real ino, the ino who talks about flowers and wants to make her clan proud and gives kisses as warm and soft as summer rain.


	5. 8 + 5: naruto/chouji

digging through couch cushions and the floor of naruto's busted car for loose change feels so worth it once they lay eyes on the slushie machine. chouji picks the flavor (blue is a flavor) and naruto grabs two straws. it's really too hot to hold hands but they do anyway.


	6. 5 + 2: chouji/lee

running has never been chouji's favorite activity. running at 5 in the morning is infinitely worse. he won't admit how often lee's puppy dog eyes have dragged him out of his sheets and into his sneakers, but neither will lee admit how often chouji convinces him to stay in bed.


	7. 14 + 6: temari/tenten

for temari, its about winning. its about that rush when she spikes the ball and all her opponent gets is a face full of sand. its definitely not about tenten, always back for rematches, always one point short of beating temari. always giving her butterflies with her smile.


End file.
